Myths about us
by PallasAthenaxPoseidon
Summary: Ever hear that opposites attract? Well it doesn't just have to do with magnets or positive and negative, it can also work with love. But what happens when the other loses their memories? Read this story to hear from someone who's experienced it.
1. First letter

You know, they were wrong about us. We never

used to hate each other.

We were once amazing together, two young gods

that were curious about everything.

We had a chance to be together, to be something

more, but Zeus took it away.

We were the perfect team. An inseparable duo who

could do anything as long as we were together.

You and I , you create and I destroy, I'm all about

offence and you, defence. We're hot and cold, war and peace, love and hate, yin and yang. We were opposites, but we couldn't care less.

You could've chosen Apollo, or basically any other

God, but you chose me.

You're perfect.

You're more gorgeous than Aphrodite, brighter than

the sun and braver than all the soldiers in the world combined.

We were just fooling around, it was just a normal

day for us back then. The only thing was, it felt different.

We figured out our feelings and we knew that we were meant to be. We loved each other, I loved you and I still do.

We didn't make sense together, but we made it

work. Or so I thought. Our love wasn't enough for your father. His hate for me was equivalent to his love for you.

If love really is a battlefield, then I'm as good as

dead.

There's this saying, "all's fair in love and war." Lies! Love is anything but fair! I'm the god of war, but I've never won. At least not in love, not with you.

When you forgot about me, about all of our time spent together, I died a little.

When I was with you I wasn't 'the god that nobody

loved', because I had you. You were the only one who truly loved me.

I try to forget about you, but you're my every waking thought.

I haven't been able to sleep since I lost you.

No other goddess, not even Aphrodite, can compare

to you.

I lost everything when I lost you.

Everytime I see you I have to avoid your gaze,

because I know that if I look into those beautiful silvery grey orbs, that I'll never be able to look away.

You're the only source of light in my cruel, dark

world.

My world revolves around you as if you were the

sun.

You're the only one for me. I love you Athena, and

I'll love you for all of eternity.

~Ares.


	2. TheHeir

**The Heir**

**Third person **

Ares threw the parchment of paper down in rage.

'I shouldn't feel like this. I'm the god of war! I'm

supposed to be better than this.' Ares thought bitterly. Ares almost threw the letter into the fire place. He stopped himself before he let go. He sighed. Instead he hid it in a secret compartment under his weapons rack.

"Ares! Meeting in the council room!" Hermes

yelled.

'Whatever. More time to fight with (and lose to)

Athena.' Ares thought. Ares flashed himself to the Olympian council room. The moment Ares got there Aphrodite was immediately clinging onto him. Zeus cleared his throat. Ares and Aphrodite sat down on their thrones. Hephaestus grumbled.

"I have summoned you all here because it has come

to our attention that some of us are fading," Zeus stated. The Olympians gasped.

"What shall we do Father?" Hephaestus asked.

"I have chosen an heir," Zeus replied. Whispers

could be heard. They echoed throughout the Parthenon.

"Athena, do you accept?" Zeus asked.

"Yes Father. Shall you fade, I will take the throne

and become the next queen of Olympus," Athena vowed.

"That will be all. You are all dismissed," Zeus

replied. Everyone returned to where they were before the meeting. Everyone except Athena.

Little did Ares know that Athena followed him home.

Athena wanted to speak to Ares and Poseidon. She

wanted a truce. She can not let a few arguments cloud her judgment, especially now that she is the heir. Athena looked into Ares's window to see if he was home. What she saw shocked her. He was writing on a scroll of paper and he looked... at peace.

Ares was writing down his feelings in the form of

poetry yet again. He feels as if it was his escape from reality. A way to release his pain. A way to feel content. To forget about his pain, for only in his mind and memories can he be with Athena without suffering.

"A man needs a woman- especially when his life is

a mess. Because a queen takes care of her queen; just like in a game of chess."

'Whoever created this quote must have gone

through so much. For only someone who knows pain can write something like this,' Ares thought. He always poured out his heart (along with his pain) into his letters. Letters that nobody but himself shall ever see. Not even the one he is writing to.


	3. Kings&Queens

They say a king is nothing without his queen.

Before I lost you I would've laughed.

The queen is the one who keeps the king in check.

The queen is the one keeps him from acting daft.

Now you're about to take the throne. A queen

without a king. You once told me what you would do once you were queen.

I've been your loyal servant from the start.

Something that even Apollo would have never foreseen.

I always knew you were meant to rule. I just wish

that it was I by your side.

I want to yell it out to the world. The only thing

stopping me is my pride.

Except if I had a chance to earn you back I would

give up my pride. I would give you everything that I am.

Aphrodite would say otherwise but, Love is fake.

Love is a scam.

Look at Hephaestus. My poor brother, married to the

goddess of love, yet he only receives hate.

It is only because of you that Olympus shall thrive.

We'll rule more than just half the world at this rate.

I know this may sound strange. My time to write

this letter is brief.

Goodbye. I bid you farewell. Until we meet again.

I have no time to grief.

~Ares

A/n: As Ares said, my time to write this was brief. I know it's short but I was rushing. Between some (most) chapters there will be a poem in between. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to vote and comment! The more of those I get the more inspired I'll be and write more chapters. Goodbye. I bid you farewell. Until we meet again.


	4. TheTruce

Athena knocked on Ares's door. Inside she could

hear a quiet groan. Athena rolled her eyes.

'Ares can be so childish at times,' she thought.

Ares opened the door. When he saw her, he was shocked.

'Why is she here?' Ares thought. Athena cleared

her throat.

"I am here to propose a truce. As your possible

future ruler I can not let a few rivalries distract me of my duties," Athena stated. Ares pondered on the thought.

"Of course your highness,"He said. He mocked a

bow and shut his door. Ares sat down on one of his chairs. His head was spinning with questions.

"She just proposed a truce. I might just have a

chance to woo her again," Ares muttered. Ares opened the secret compartment under his bed, then he grabbed a necklace and clutched onto it. This necklace wasn't just any necklace either. It was the one Ares had been planning to give to Athena before she… forgot.

'I will bring you back Athena; You shall be mine once more my love,"Ares thought.

**A/n: hey everyone! Guess who's back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Online school and quarantine haven't helped my updating at all. Also, if you haven't already, I suggest you check out my one shot Differences. **


End file.
